


Playing Games Together

by navianon



Series: Metaverse Desire Dis-Inhibition Syndrome (MDDiS) [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, Open Relationships, Promiscuity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navianon/pseuds/navianon
Summary: Everything turned out all right in the end - the Phantom Thieves defeated Yaldabaoth and restored the world to normal, Ren got out of jail and returned to his hometown, and Futaba began attending school as a normal student."Normal student?" As if Navi or Joker could ever go back to being "just normal" after the excitement of their year as Phantom Thieves. Having begun a relationship during that year, Futaba and Ren's sexual escapades became more and involved as time went on - Joker always wanted a new thrill, and once he discovered his partner's repressed nymphomaniacial tendencies, it didn't take much for him to encourage them, and soon the former-shut in blossomed into a full-on slut.Now that Ren is stuck in his hometown, of course, Futaba has to go elsewhere to indulge herself. Fortunately for her, her "key item" has come up with an excellent game to keep her occupied while he's gone...Another entry in my MDDS Series - may or may not be canon to the other work(s) included.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba, Sakura Futaba/Anonymous Men
Series: Metaverse Desire Dis-Inhibition Syndrome (MDDiS) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904227
Kudos: 4





	Playing Games Together

_**\--9:20PM--** _

* * *

**NAVI** :

Okay how do I look

> _***MMS Image: Sakura Futaba, reflected in the full-length mirror on her closet door. Though she's still quite small and slender, she's filled out a little since her Phantom Thief days, giving her a nice little bubble butt and a bit more shape to her hips and thighs... she's wearing her usual green jacket, but she's swapped out her usual thigh-highs with black fishnet stockings and boots for high-heeled platform boots that add a good few inches to her short height. Besides a tight black choker around her throat, she's wearing nothing else beneath the jacket, her pert little nipples bare and hard with anticipation. She's painted her nails a glossy black, and she's wearing dark, winged eyeliner and lip-color. In her hand not holding up the phone, she's holding up a roll of condoms, long enough to reach the floor.*** _

* * *

**Joker** :

Perfect  
You finally took Anne's makeup lessons?

* * *

**NAVI** :

Yea!  
Didn't tell her what they were for tho lol  
She said this stuff won't come off no matter what I do to it

> _***MMS: A close up selfie of Futaba's face, puckering her lips and winking*** _

So you like it??

* * *

**Joker** :

I love it  
They'd look great around my cock

* * *

**NAVI** :

Then get over here lol  
Why are you so far away ; ;

* * *

**Joker** :

I'll come visit soon  
Winter break won't be far off  
And I'll keep you busy until then <3  
Are you ready?

* * *

**NAVI** :

Yea!

> _***MMS: Another picture in the mirror. This time, Futaba's jacket is zipped up, and she's smiling and flashing a peace sign with her other hand. Her jacket is just barely long enough to cover her up, its bottom edge hugging her hips - if she bent over more than a little bit, it wouldn't cover her anymore.*** _

* * *

**Joker** :

Alright  
Game start!

* * *

_**\--9:54PM-**_ **_-_ **

* * *

**NAVI** :

First one! On the subway downtown.

> _***MMS: A stealthy shot taken from near Futaba's waist. You can see her thigh in the edge of the frame - her legs are spread wide enough, there's no way anyone across the subway car couldn't see right up her jacket. Across from her, two young men in school uniforms are trying very hard to not look like they're staring, blushing furiously.*** _

They've been staring at me for like 5 minutes lol  
I don't think they're gonna bite tho

* * *

**Joker** :

Hm  
2 points

* * *

**NAVI** :

Aww what  
Only 2??

* * *

**Joker** :

2 people, 2 points  
You know how to get more than that

* * *

**NAVI** :

Ughh FINE  
Just you wait

* * *

  
_**\--10:06PM--** _

* * *

**NAVI** :

Okay I just got off the train  
There's a guy watching me  
I think he wants to

* * *

**Joker** :

Head toward the men's room  
If he follows, you'll know

* * *

**NAVI** :

Okay sensei~

* * *

_**\--10:12PM--** _

* * *

**NAVI** :

> _***MMS Image: Futaba kneeling on a tiled floor in front of a man, his torso out of frame, with his pants down around his ankles. She has the tip of his cock in her mouth, painted lips wrapped around his glans as if she'd just pulled back off of sucking it deeper. She's looking up at the phone, holding it up over her at an angle for the best shot.*** _

* * *

**Joker** :

Told you it'd work  
You're getting good at this

* * *

**NAVI** :

> _***MMS: A close-up selfie of Futaba's face. Her mouth is open, showing off a good-sized load of cum that she's rolling around her tongue.*** _

He was a quick shot  
How much did I earn?

* * *

**Joker** :

4 points!

* * *

**NAVI** :

Yay!  
That's more like it!  
I think I'm gonna head for the park now  
See who's hanging around

* * *

_**\--10:37PM--** _

* * *

**NAVI** :

Finally!

> _***MMS: A selfie of Futaba, sitting on a park bench in the dark under a streetlamp beside another person - an older boy in a track suit. Her jacket is unzipped almost the way down, and the boy beside her has his arm around her shoulder and his hand down its front, groping at her pert little chest. She's holding up a condom and blushing and smiling at the camera.*** _

I caught him running down one of the trails  
I think he's a college student?

> _***MMS: Another selfie of Futaba leaning back on the same bench, feet propped up on its edge, legs spread to show off her cute little snatch. She has a tied-off, full condom in her mouth.*  
>  **_

  
How's this~?  
Oh shit

* * *

**Joker** :

Now that's a good 5 points!

What?  
Futaba?

* * *

  
_**\--10:42--** _

* * *

**NAVI** :

Sorry  
I'm hiding in a bush  
There's a cop looking around

* * *

**Joker** :

Oh  
I was worried for a second

* * *

**NAVI** :

Yea no don't be  
We sneaked past worst in Mementos  
Cops are dumber than Shadows lol

* * *

**Joker** :

Don't let Makoto hear you say that

* * *

**NAVI** :

LOL

* * *

  
_**\--11:13PM--** _

* * *

**NAVI** :

Jackpot~!

> _***MMS Image: A close-up of Futaba's face, with what looks like a brick wall behind her. Her face flushed, with an absolutely massive cock pressed up against her left cheek, so long that his cockhead is in her hair. It, and her face, are sloppy with cum and spit; her left eye is closed as a rope of spunk runs down the side of her face, and her lips are covered in it. Despite the mess, she's still smiling and flashing a peace sign a the camera.*** _

I caught him leaving the park  
He took one look at me and came over  
I bent over a little so he could see and he practically dragged me to this alley

* * *

**Joker** :

Very good  
5 points

* * *

**NAVI** :

Oh god  
He just asked if I want to go meet his friends  
They're at a club in Shinjuku  
He says he can sneak me in  
Should I?

* * *

**Joker** :

What do you want to do?

* * *

**NAVI** :

...  
I want to go  
I mean did you see the size of his cock?  
Oh God I'm so nervous  
I told him yes

* * *

**Joker** :

Good slut  
Proud of you  
Make that 10 Points

* * *

**NAVI** :

Yesssss  
.....   
AAAAAA  
He has a car  
I'm getting in

_*****END OF MESSAGE LOG SAT 9/12***** _


End file.
